


Stitch Up

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Inspired by a fic, M/M, fractured but whole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: (inspired by ‘Cold Hands’ by GALDORIAL) Kite’s gloves are destroyed by 6th graders, and a certain someone offers to fix them
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Stitch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110628) by [GALDORIAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALDORIAL/pseuds/GALDORIAL). 



Cartman had opposed the very idea of Kite going out on his own.

“Oh no, no way! Someone has to go with him!”

And Kite had something to say about that.

“Why, you don’t think I can handle myself?”

“He’s beaten you in battle a lot before, Cartman,” Super Craig pointed out.

“Yeah, Kite’ll be fine,” Toolshed added.

Cartman wanted to argue back, but he didn’t want to have to explain the situation: that he pissed off the 6th graders and they were threatening to go after the person he cared about the most.

But Kyle was very stubborn, he would start trying to figure out why his (sort of) friend didn’t want him going out alone.

And Cartman was still cautious about his growing feelings towards the redhead.

So instead, he was like: “Fine, go by yourself, but there’s an increase in demand for ginger Jersey Jews on the black market.”

Luckily, it worked. 

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Like you know what the black market even is,” he muttered, annoyed, but still pulled on the gloves he had come to love before he headed off.

.........

It took nearly an hour, but finally Kite got in touch.

“I’m sorry, I have to go home. My stupid cousin had some kind of accident, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Cartman saw right through that.

He knew Kyle too well, even if everyone else was fooled by his lies he wasn’t.

The Jew was sneaky, but not sneaky enough.

That’s why Cartman made up an excuse himself and headed over to Kyle’s house.

He managed to get right upstairs to the bedroom door of his (kind of sort of) friend, and knocked.

“Kyle? Kyle, open up.”

“What do you want, Cartman?”

“I can tell when you’re lying, your sneaky Jew tricks don’t work on me.”

A pause, then a sigh. 

“It’s open.”

Cartman pushed the door open.

Kyle didn’t look upset, more like annoyed, and he was still in costume.

The gloves were off his hands, he was holding them.

“Kyle, what happened? Is it the gloves? I swear I didn’t do anything to them-“

“They ruined them,” the redhead interrupted.

“.....What?”

“The sixth graders found me, I had to use the gloves and toss them so I wouldn’t get hurt. It worked, but....the gloves are ruined now,” Kyle sighed.

Cartman cautiously stepped closer. “Kyle it’s okay, I can make you new ones-“

“Why?” The redhead looked up to face him.

“What?”

“Why did you make me these gloves in the first place?” Kyle asked.

The fat one hurried to think of an easy explanation.

“Uh, because of what you said to New Kid-“

“No. This isn’t you, Eric, come on. I want the truth.”

Kyle never crossed into first-name territory unless he was being one hundred percent serious.

Cartman sighed, defeated. “I don’t know, okay? I just wanted to do something nice for you after all the years of giving you crap.”

Silence.

“Is there any chance you could stitch these up?” Kyle asked finally, coming to stand in front of Cartman and handing over the gloves.

The sixth graders must have been distracted by something else, the gloves weren’t torn to pieces too badly.

“I can fix them and give them back to you tomorrow?”

Kyle smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Cartman, it means a lot.”

“You’re getting too soft on me, Jew,” the brunet smirked.

The redhead laughed. “Whatever, fatass.”

........

The next day, Kyle had a small bag at the end of his bed when he woke up.

Inside was the newly repaired gloves, and a note.

‘Your smile is cute’

The redhead blushed. “Oh for-“

Well, it was going to be difficult to face Cartman today.


End file.
